ND/509 February Timeline
<-- Full --> ; - 13th of February 509 to 16th of February 509 : , , , , lipoca, and emerge from the Ramskull Barrows and are immediately arrested by for a list of crimes. After a tense face off, Dame Mac Morris intervenes with a court order, declaring them witnesses in Lady Brangwen's appeal of her disinheritance. :After two days of frantic politicking, Lady Brangwen's position looks much more secure: several s high nobles have accepted her legitimacy, while Queen has been fooled into thinking that Lady Brangwen is going to present a poor forgery as proof. :At the trial, Lady Brangwen's proof is overwhelming. Grand Scribe reverses Queen Brangwen's disinheritance. Princess Carys attempts to have Brangwen arrested, but Sir publicly declares for Queen Brangwen and most of the other royal officers and high nobles follow his lead. Princess Carys concedes, but her son , the former Prince of Roses, refuses and decides to recover his inheritance through regicide. Blades are drawn, weapons and armor are summoned, and the final fight for control of the Fae Courts begins. ; - 28th of January 509 to 12th of February 509 : , , , , , and take their forces to Geshoguten and overrun the Orcs there in an overnight battle on the 2nd. Most of the Kobolds choose to settle there, but Decurio Zux manages to keep a ragtag platoon of engineers with her. The remaining Resistance forces head west, hoping to hit the Ibbuzogo-Sushutaishy road and then follow the Sushutaishy valley to Hairidunny. :Halfway there, they are spotted by an Orc regiment, dispatched from Gurogeba, to deal with the issues at Subbanggansh. Many of the Orcs continue on east, but a several crack companies under a Tusked Banner Taeza's standard turn north to pursue the refugees. Despite several attempts to shake them, it's soon clear that the Goblin Wolfriders have the trail and are slowly overtaking the refugees. At the Ibbuzogo-Sushutaishy road, Sven and Cartwright set an ambush for the pursuers. Tusked Banner Taeza Brong is ambushed, but breaks contact immediately rather than see his troops destroyed in a losing fight. :The refugees abandon their wagons and begin a desperate forced march south to Hairdunny. Nesta tries and fails to contact the Resistance forces at Uran Padoru, but an Orc regiment somewhere to the south is blocking the magic. On the 11th, the extent of the refugees' predicament is clear: the Imperial General at Gurogeba is approaching from the east with nearly two regiments, and there's another Orc regiment blocking the only line of retreat to west. At noon on the 12th, they reach the Hairidunny road, but it's clear they'll be overrun by the Gurogeba forces shortly after nightfall. ; - 12th of February 509 to 25th of February 509 :Kellhound scouts tell , , , , , and that a massive Orc cavalry force is charging them from the west. They have only a few minutes to redeploy their forces between the Orc vanguard is upon them. It quickly becomes clear that the Orcs are not assaulting them, but fleeing in disarray from an army further to the west. The Orcs are quickly dispersed, with the survivors continue their retreat to the east. Sven's air cavalry soon arrives on the scene, followed by and the Second Legion cavalry. Nesta's message didn't get through, but distorted echoes did, so Himmel launched a raid against the Thunderhooves. : :The Imperial general, who had been holding back to assault the refugees after dark, declines to engage the augmented force. The refugees quickly hurry back to Hairidunny and then across the river to Gunwasay. They receive the welcome if somewhat confused news that the Fae Embassy has survived their trip to the Ramskull Barrows but are now on trial. Three days later, when is declared Queen of the Fae, they begin making plans to deal with and the Imperial armies in and . ; 16th of February 509 to 24th of February 509 : , , , , lipoca, and handily defeat 's attempted coup. Attivi sets him on fire, Aisling and Trahaern blind him, and then repeatedly impales on the horns of her giant moose warform. With Arwen down and Sir Niclas disabled, the remaining members of the Royal Guard surrender. Imperial Legate managed to escape in the confusion. :Brangwen holds a hasty coronation, executes Arwen for treason, and forces to swear a geased oath of fealty on Aisling's demi-god powers. She then reshuffles the Royal Household, appointing Sir Cob to Most Exalted Greenskeeper, promoting Dame Lorna to Border Grand Reeve, giving Aisling her soon-to-be ex-husband's office of Mara Queen of Arms, and granting Trahaern authority over the s' militia as High Constable of the Woods. Dame , her loyal aide for centuries, becomes Lady High Steward and commander of the Queen's Guard. :The armies of the Fae Courts are quickly summoned and dispatched to deal with Gravecall. The Liberation 1st Legion begins to march on Michinowari, trudging through heavy snow towards Novyrada. Aisling and swap places, with Aisling moving to the front as the Queen's Herald and Ariana traveling to in hopes of learning more about the from the Fae. ; - 25th of February 509 to 4th of March 509 : , , , , and watch as Queen 's army smashes the Orc company at Onigedo. They link up with the 1st Legion on March 1 and begin trudging up the mountain to Michinowari. :Queen Brangwen had ordered the Fae to search among their lands for potential Incarnates. One is found, a supposed half- , half- cross-breed named . After some misadventures, Samhain is brought before the other leaders of the and there is a partial but confused explanation of his new role. : :While Samhain is learning about his new position, appears before the heroes. She does not banter with them, but warns them they are marching to their inevitable doom. They fail to be impressed by her grim tidings, and the armies continue up the hill.